Rewind
by BookNerdluver21
Summary: Sam saw Metatron stab Dean. He saw the light leave Dean's eyes. So why was he back in Broward County listening to "Heat of the moment" by Asia. Rating subject to change, and Spoilers. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN UP TO THE END OF SEASON 9 DON'T READ THIS PLEASE AND THANK YOU.
1. Play Pause Rewind

This was one of the 8 or 9 stories that ran through my head during my detox of caffeine. If you hate me after this, Have fun! Anyway, yeah I got this idea during my withdrawal and then I just started writing and it didn't turn out too bad(I hope) so I decided I was going to post it. Along with The Only Case of Dean Winchester and The Only Case of Sam Winchester, there are a total of 7 stories going up here on , Ao3, and maybe wattpad. So lookout for those, and maybe after I finish my posting of these stories I'll get around to posting more on my incomplete stories. I hope you like this story, and leave Constructive Criticism please! I love Reviews!

* * *

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

* * *

Sam saw Metatron stab Dean. He saw the light leave Dean's eyes.

So why was he back in Broward County listening to "Heat of the moment" by Asia, with Dean yelling at him to get up because it was time for break-fast. Like Lucifer had never happened. Or the soulless version of him that had run around for a year. Or Leviathan. Or angels. Or anything that Sam remember doing for the past seven years, rewound to the Tuesday that Dean died again.

"Dean? The hell?" Sam murmured, "Why are you…?" Sam faltered, unsure of what to ask, not knowing if Dean remembered everything or it was just him.

Because he was sure that his life was being messed with and so were his memories. And only one person had the mojo for that.

"You gonna stay in bed all day?"

"No, just, just give me a second alright? I had a really crazy dream." Sam continued staring at Dean in complete wonder.

"Clowns or midgets?" Dean remarks with a smirk.

_'__All of the above and worse' _Sam thinks. "Not funny, Dean."

"Oh, Come on! It was a little funny."

"You know what? I'm going out for a bit. Don't follow me. I have my phone, call me if you're dying. No wait," Sam paused thinking about the endless Tuesdays where it was useless for him to try to stop Dean dying, "Don't call me if you're dying. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok. Jeez. You'll tell me if something is wrong or if you need me, right?" Dean asked.

_'__There's so much trust. So this is what that felt like…'_ Sam thought.

"Yeah whatever, jerk." Sam replied, throwing on his jacket. He slammed the motel door, he took a deep breath and exhaled, he started walking until he reached the diner where the Trickster, or Gabriel as he knows now, is eating pancakes.

_'__Pancakes drowned in syrup._ _That's his favorite'_ Sam remembered, going back to the Dream/Vision he saw.

"Loki," Sam whispered into Gabriel's ear. "How have you been?"

"Sammy! Just the man I was looking for!" Loki said.

"If you think that last whatever it was, was funny?"

"Whoa Samsquatch! Calm your mooses. That last thing? Wasn't me. Someone else put you in a trance inside my time loop. You've been asleep or the past couple of days, I had to put dean under a similar trance so he didn't go on a rampage."

"Do you know what I was dreaming about?" Sam questioned, "Because if you do then I know who you are."

"Oh? And who might that be Sam? Because I could be anybody you wanted me to be." Gabriel whispered.

"Really Gabriel? _Anybody_ i want, huh?" Sam murmured tauntingly, waiting for Gabriel to catch his slip.

"Yep! Anybody!" Gabriel had continued talking and Sam started to snort and laugh.

"Really, Gabriel, you didn't notice?" Sam said teasingly, "Oh mighty archangel! Nothing get past you does it!"

"I hate you." Gabriel pouted, "Really, that's how you want t play it? You're teasing a trickster! I'll get you back!"

"Yeah, whatever, Gabe." Sam said before placing a soft kiss on Gabriel's cheek.

Gabriel spluttered, "Gabe? Since when did I let you all me that! I never even gave you permission to call me Gabriel."

"Your permission came when we bonded." Sam said with a small smile, remembering that fantastic night.

"Bonded? Since when? And for the record. I don't dream snoop. I respect peoples dreamscape."

"We bonded when we finally realized our feelings for each other and when it was the second best option to stopping the apocalypse."

"Oh so I was just a tool?"

"Not at all. I love you Gabriel. Honestly. But the only options I had were to bond with another archangel, or say yes to Lucifer, regain control and jump back into the cage with him riding shotgun." Sam said, putting his hand on Gabriel's, trying to convey all the love Sam had for him through touch. "After we bonded, you went and did something completely stupid and I was left with the option of jumping."

"Oh and what stupid thing did I do?" Gabriel wondered seeing the sad look on Sam's face, turning the hand that Sam had grabbed and holding it in a tight grip, "That look you're giving me only tells me that it was seriously tepid and probably ruined your life or something like that."

"Yeah, something like that. Gabriel, you died, saving me and Dean and Kali, from Lucifer. Lucifer killed you. And it tore a gaping hole in my chest. Or that's what it felt like."

"Sam, will you tell me everything you saw?" Gabriel asked, looking slightly sick, '_I can't die! Not yet.' _

"Yes, I'll tell you, but not here. Here anybody could be listening." Sam said with a mischievous grin, like he had a secret.

He turned around and there was Dean, staring at him in shock, "Really Sammy?! The _Trickster?_That was your big secret? That was why you stormed out this morning? I knew something was wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me exactly, Dean? Please explain. Because I remember very clearly telling you NOT to follow me! And that I would tell you when I was ready. But since you just had to follow me... Loki, this ass-hat is coming with us. because otherwise he's going to throw a hissy-fit, and I really don't want to hear it, and I was going to explain everything to BOTH of you separately, because some details are personal, but whatever. Dean, you don't get to ask questions until the end. Because you know what, I don't want to have to keep explaining things, when I'm not really sure myself what's going on. And that is ONE of the reasons Loki is here. Loki you get to explain the other one to him, and the last one we both get to, ok?" Sam ranted, "Do we all understand and agree?"

"Yes." mumbled a somber, confused looking Dean.

"You know my answer, sweet-cheeks." Gabriel smirked.

"Good, now Loki, a place where not even thy can hear please?" Sam asked politely, pulling up his favorite of Gabriel's houses and throwing the image towards Gabriel.

"Alright, alright! That house it is."

"And don't forget our stuff, we might be there a while." Sam said, smiling at Gabriel, knowing that he would bring their stuff and the Impala.

"You got it." Gabriel snapped his fingers at they were in a cabin in the middle of the woods, a fire going in a fireplace, one of the comfiest looking couches(actually it was the comfiest couch, Sam thought) across for the fireplace and a small table with a couple plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs, a bottle of syrup, and three cups of steaming something. (Sam knew it was Hot Chocoate.)

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked, stomach grumbling, but not trusting anything until he got answers.

"We are just outside Hammerfest." Gabriel answered.

"And where the hell is that!" Dean was freaking out a bit, outside the windows was nothing but woods and snow. '_Snow?' _Dean thought, _'It's April, right?'_

"Norway." Sam replied.

* * *

Booky: I'm stopping you guys there for the time being. This Is Chapter one! Woohoo! And I'll get Chapter 2 out ASAP! AS soon as I fix my computer or find a new way to type. Because I'm pretty sure when you type something and then it takes an additional minute of watching the letters appear on the screen you should find new ways to type or get a new computer.


	2. What happens in Norway

Chapter 2: What Happens in Norway...

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

A/N: I don't own Supernatural. They only gave me the idea. This story is one massive spoiler, If you have not caught up to the current season then don't read. Also, I'm going to say this because it confused some people in the last chapter, If the attitudes of characters seem odd to you, its because I changed them up a little bit. So go along with it. End A/N.

I love Reviews! And Constructive Criticism! And Questions!

* * *

"Norway?! Seriously Sam? To tell me whatever crap you're going through right now you and The trickster had to drag me to _freaking Norway?!"_ Dean yelled, angry and confused.

"Um, yeah? I didn't want people listening in on our conversation…" Sam said just wanting to get the conversation over with.

"Oh? And what does this _conversation_ have to do with The Trickster?!" Dean yelled.

"Because it just does, Dean! Can't you just trust me right now?!" Sam yelled back, frustrated.

"Okay, Sam, of course I can trust you. You know I trust you. I always have." Dean said, finally realizing how upset Sam looked about this 'Conversation'.

"Say that after I tell you what I saw."

And Sam began explaining why Loki-Gabriel- was there. He was part of this dream too, and he had also helped keep Dean from waking Sam up for the past few days.

Sam explained, that after Dean had gone to Hell, he became completely overwhelmed, and had leaned too much on Ruby, who got him addicted to Demon Blood, which had led to the rise of Lucifer and the Apocalypse. And then he explained soulless Sam, and the Hallucinations of Lucifer, and the rise of the Leviathan, and the Trials, and The Mark of Cain, and then Metatron stabbing Dean, and him falling asleep brother-less again, and waking up here.

"Angels. Really? After all the crap we've been through now God shows up? And Demon Blood Sam. Really? After all the crap it gave you with yellow eyes?" Dean asked, wiping his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"That's why I told you now, so you know I won't do it. When you go to Hell, one of the first things I'm going to do is kill Ruby. And then I'm not going to go after Lilith." Sam Said tears dripping off his cheeks and onto his pants.

"Oh?" Gabriel said, speaking for the first time in several hours, "And how are you going to do that Samsquatch?"

"With your help, Gabriel." Sam said quietly, smiling softly at the Archangel.

"Oh really." Gabriel said smarmily.

"Yep! You know why?" Sam asked just as smooth.

"Tell me oh great one." Was the sarcastic reply.

"Because this." And then Sam smashed his lips on Gabriel's.

Gabriel was startled for a few seconds then began kissing back, running his tongue over Sam's lower lip asking for entrance.

"Guys! Seriously? In front of me? That's disgusting! Sam, couldn't you have figured out a better way to come out of the closet. You didn't have to tell me by kissing The Trick-" Dean was cut off by Sam saying, "Gabriel." "What- Never mind. You didn't have to kiss him to tell me you were gay. I already knew that."

"The term is Bisexual, Dean." Sam said moodily.

"Bi, Gay, whatever, just don't do it in front of me." Dean said back full of sass.

"Whatever, just don't hate me when I tell you not to have eye-sex with your own angel.

"Wha! Eye-sex! I don't have an Angel!" Dean spluttered.

"Yes you do. And if I didn't have an angel already I probably would have gone after him." Sam said, trying to get a rise out of both Gabriel and Dean.

"Oi!" Gabriel yelled, just before he Bit down on Sam's neck, "I'm going to get you back for that."

"Hey! That's MY angel you're talking about!" Dean yelled angrily.

Sam just smirked, "That's what I thought, Dean. Sorry I said that Gabriel, in my vision, before you died you were training to be a trickster. I guess the urge to pull one over on Dean is still there, no matter what."

"Speaking of your vision, Do you have any clue as to who gave it to you? Or how you ended up in that trance state?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah, I have a couple of ideas, but I needed to tell you guys about the vision first before I tried anything." Sam said, looking around the cabin.

"And what _exactly_ are you going to try?" Dean demanded.

"Yeah Sammich, what are you going to try _in my cabin."_ Gabriel queried.

"I'm going to summon Faunus, the Roman God of Prophecy." Sam said, pulling things from shelves, and started pouring ingredients into a copper bowl.

"Seriously, Sammy?!" Dean yelled, bewildered, "First you have a weird ass Vision, that practically describes the rest of our lives and now you want to _summon a god_. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Why, exactly, are you summoning the Roman God of Prophecy?" Gabriel asked apprehensively.

"You'll see once I've summoned him." Sam responded, "Don't worry, Gabriel, I won't let him destroy anything. Besides, from what I've read about him, he's one of the calmer gods."

"When the hell have you had time to read about him?" Dean questioned.

"You went to hell Dean, there were four months of me trying to get you back. One of the things I researched was Gods, and which ones would be willing to help me bring you back, but before I went to summon any of them, you were already back. but I still looked over the notes every once and a while." Sam said thinking back, well forward, to the months he spent researching, and drinking demon blood.

"Oh. What kind of brain do you have to be able to remember all that stuff?"

"The scientific term is 'Eidetic Memory' Dean." Sam said with a roll of his eyes, "And I kind of had to have it, living with dad, and his freaking exorcism training. At least one of us had to be able to do it without looking at a book."

"Jesus, my little brothers a genius, and I never noticed." Dean said, looking a bit depressed.

"You're a genius too Dean, you're the best hunter I know. you could probably get into any locked building, and if you tried, and weren't on the FBI's most, you could probably be part of the FBI itself."

"This is sweet and all, but Sam, you had a god to summon?" Gabriel said with his snarkiest voice.

"All you had to do was ask." Said a deep voice from right behind Gabriel, "Although I appreciate the ritual, Sam. Queen of the Meadow always smell best after they have been mixed with peppermint.*"

"Faunus. It's been a while." Gabriel said, after he got over his initial shock.

"Indeed, Loki, or are you finally going by Gabriel? It's been too long. We really must discuss more of what's begun, later. Sam, I thought you were never going to call. I've been waiting for _years._ or was it days? Time is always confusing for someone like us."

"Like _us_? What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Well _Seers_, of course." Faunus said.

"But that was the YED giving me those visions, they stopped after we killed him." Sam said, "That was rude, sorry, would you like something to drink, Faunus?"

"No thank you, Sam." Faunus said, taking a step closer to Sam, looking closely at Sam's third eye, "Curious. Your visions were caused a lot by the blood forced upon you as a baby, but as soon as the demon was killed they stopped."

"What do you mean 'caused a lot by the blood'?" Sam asked, slightly worried by what may come up next.

"Well even before you had the demon blood forced upon you, you had the abilities of a Seer. You've always been one of us Sam, you just haven't noticed."

"So this dream or vision that I had while in Broward County was actually a vision?" Sam asked.

"No that was another powerful being, putting that into your head. That's why it was so vivid. Remember how the visions powered by the YED were grainy, flashes mostly, and they caused you great pain?"

"Yes. How could I forget that?" Sam asked angrily, unsure as to why Faunus was drudging that back up.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to bring back bad memories. But this is important. Most times visions, for true Seers, don't cause major headaches, only dizziness as the vision occurs, but headaches? Never. I'm only asking to find out who sent you that vision."

"Wait. What do you mean 'find out'?" Dean asked angrily, "You're the God of Prophecy. Wouldn't it be you to send out visions to people?"

"That 'Name' will be the death of me. Just like Gabriel, Messenger of God, he who delivers the Word of God, unto Mary, bearer or God's son. Gabriel turned Loki, the Trickster, the messenger of justice, the shape-shifter, always changing, always adapting, always running, always giving into the Mayhem of 'just desserts'." Faunus said, moving towards Gabriel, "Who are you now, Gabriel? Loki? Or are you finally accepting your role as The Messenger?"

"Fuck you, Faunus. You already know my answer." Gabriel whispered back furiously.

"Aha! I knew it!" Faunus cried out joyously, "But back to the matter at hand." he said seriously, "Do not worry Gabriel, you and I can finish our discussion later, while Sam Awakens. Dean I hope you don't mind if I put your brother to sleep for a few hours, you can use the kitchen, to make food if you get hungry, I'm going to be taking Gabriel somewhere so he knows what to do to help Sam when he wakes up."

And with that Faunus, tapped three fingers to Sam's third eye, and Sam knew no more.

* * *

A/N: the (*) thing, About the Queen of the Meadow and Peppermint, I have no clue if the actually smell good together at all. So if you try it and it smells awful, I apologize.

Anyway! That's Chapter 2! Hope you liked it and I'll be writing more within the next couple of days but I don't know when I'll be posting them. Read and Review. Or whatever.

Comments make me write faster.

Just Saying.

Lots of Love!

Booky! See you next Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stared at the spot where Faunus and Gabriel stood less than a minute ago, in confusion.

_(FLASHBACK) _

_…__Faunus tapped three fingers to Sam's Third eye, and Sam knew no more._

_Dean rushed to catch his collapsing brother. He slowly maneuvered him to lie on the couch._

_"__What the hell are you doing?!" Dean yelled at the god._

_"__Do not worry, Dean, this sleep will not hurt him." Faunus said calmly, "Gabriel shall we go have our little chat now?"_

_"__Yeah, whatever. Dean, watch out for Sam, and the kitchen is fully stocked." Gabriel said not looking away from Sam's prone body, "Faunus how long will our 'chat' take? And how long will Sam be asleep? I want to be here to help Sam when he wakes up."_

_Faunus thought for a moment._

_"__I don't know how long he'll be asleep, precisely. I can give you an idea of when he could wake up, but he's been suppressing his abilities for so long that it could be more than a Day. I will give you the estimated time o when he could wake up. He should be starting to wake up in twenty-four hours. "_

_"__Twenty-four hours?!" Dean yelled._

_"__Calm down, Dean." Faunus said and before he could continue Dean started yelling,_

_"__Calm down? Calm DOWN? You just told me my baby brother is going to be in a coma for twenty four hours, AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Dean was angry, he was worried, and scared for his brother's life. _

_"__Dean, Faunus," started Gabriel_

_"__I don't even want to talk to you right now! A few hours ago, I thought you were dead. I thought I killed you, and you know what I was definitely okay with that. And then you had to come back, and the Sammy had a weird ass dream, and then everything went to shit. So no __**Gabriel**__, I don't want to hear the pathetic excuse you try to make up."_

_"__Dean," Faunus said, "The sleep I put Sam in is a healing sleep, and it's to help him get used to the visions again, __**without the headaches**__. But right now, I really do need you to be calm, Sam will be more affected by the energies floating around while he is in this 'coma' as you call it."_

_Dean finally seemed to calm down and when he looked at Sam's sleeping face, it was calm and serene. And then he asked, "What am I supposed to do?"_

_But there was no answer. Dean looked up from Sam's face, and saw that Gabriel and Faunus had left._

(END FLASHBACK)

"Damnit." Dean murmured to himself, "What the fuck. What the fuck."

Dean wasn't sure what to do. He was sure, however, that when Gabriel got back he was going to punch that bastard right in his stupid face.

_'__That son of a bitch, leaving me alone in fucking Norway. When he gets back I'm crushing his face. I don't care if I end up breaking my fist. The bastard will deserve it. Asshole. And what with Faunus talking to Gabriel like Gabriel __**owed **__him or something. Whatever. Food. I hope Gabriel has pie.'_

"You doubt my kitchen, Winchester?" Gabriel said, startling Dean.

"What the fuck, Gabriel! I thought you were talking to Faunus!" Dean yelled.

"We finished. You spend more time with your thoughts then you thought." Gabriel said walking past Dean into the kitchen, "How is Sam?"

"The same, I guess."

"How the hell did either of you survive this long with 'I guess'?" Gabriel questioned.

"Don't judge us. We had to work with what we had at the time. And _this_ time I don't have anything! Because my car is back in Broward County!" Dean growled angrily.

"Oh the Impala? You mean you haven't looked outside? Sam made me promise to bring it with us." Gabriel said, looking out the kitchen window, towards the Impala.

"Remind me to punch Sam for forgetting to tell me about his plans when he wakes up."

"Why do you need to punch me, Dean?" Sam's voice said from behind Dean, sounding sleepy, and thick.

"Damnit, Sam!" Dean yelled as he spun around, "Don't do that!"

"Heya Sammich! How you feeling?" Gabriel asked.

"Weird, there's a whole bunch of sensations flying through my head right now."

"You will get used to that. But you woke up sooner than I thought you would. It has only been twelve hours instead of the twenty-four I predicted." Faunus spoke.

"Yeah, Sam is like that, doing the impossible. Getting better faster than normal!" Dean said proudly.

* * *

Hey!

Sorry, That it took so long to get this posted. I had the worst case of writers block. I was stuck at the end o the FLASHBACK for a few days and after that I could only add a couple sentences every couple of days.

So that, and there is the fact that I'm still suffering through writers block, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. BUT FEAR NOT! I have started working on it. And as soon as I get anywhere good with it I will post it!

And on that!

I love reviews! They inspire me, and help me get past writers block! So leave reviews! Give me ideas! send me what you think could happen! You're thoughts on anything in this, character traits, places, etc.

ALSO CASTIEL will be appearing soon I promise!

Booky!


	4. Author's Note: APOLOGIES

I am a horrible person!

I was inEupore when i started writing Rewind. And then I moved back to the US and I LOST THE NOTEBOOK WITH ALL OF MY WORK IN IT!

it has chapters 4-7 of REWIND and several beginnings to other stories i want to post and I LOST IT! So i have to start all the cahapters and stories over from scratch. UNLESS I CAN FIND IT WHEN I DO MY DEEP CLEAN OF MY ROOM AND ALL THE PLACES IVE BEEN SINCE I MOVED BACK.

I AM SO SORRY! (I'm crying as I write this little note) I'll try to get everything either found or re-written so please wait and I LOVE ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!


	5. UPDATE!

Rewind Update!

I found chapter 4!

I post it as soon as I can! I'm in the process of getting a new computer!

It'll be up in the next couple of weeks! I'm really sorry about this! But it's almost done I promise!

I love you all for staying with me this long!

Booky!


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rewind:

previously on rewind: THEN

Sam woke up from his coma hours earlier than expected and wants to get started with learning to control his powers.

All while trying to woo Gabriel and get Dean ready for his own angel and Hell.

NOW:

"Focus, Sam! If you lose focus even walking into a small restaurant will cause excruciating pain!" Faunus yelled.

"I'm trying. But it's not helping that Gabriel keeps sending me dirty thoughts." Sam _whined_.

"I'm going to send you dirty thoughts for the rest of our lives if what you say is true, sweet cheeks." Gabriel said with a slight leer.

"Shut up. I'm trying to save the world. _Again._ And besides if I can't save the world there won't be a 'for the rest of our lives'…" Sam muttered.

"Wow, Sammy. And I thought I would be the most depressed out of the both of us. Since I'm going to hell in six months or so." Dean said with a smile.

"Shut up. If you had seen what I have you'd be this depressed to. And besides you get a 'for the rest of our lives' with your own freaking angel. Speaking of, Faunus, can we take a break in our training session? I'm already this distracted we might as well stop. And besides I think it's time Gabriel and I summon Castiel." Sam said voice growing slightly stronger as he talked.

"Already got you covered, kiddo. We're summoning him in the living room." Gabriel said before flitting off.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, "What the hell is going on!"

"You are going to meet your angel." Faunus said, as Sam had already taken off towards the living room.

"Sammy! Get your ass back here and explain!" Dean yelled, "What the hell do you mean angel!?"

"You'll find out Dean!" Sam hollered over his shoulder, with a faint smile.

It was the smile that made Dean pause. Dean hadn't seen that smile in years. Since before Sam left for Stanford.

It was the smile Sam had when he truly felt at peace with what was going on it the world.

"I knew you could do it Sammy. You big princess. you finally found what you were looking for." Dean said with a similar grin.

Dean charged after Sam, aiming to tackle his younger brother. As he slid into the living room he slammed into a strange gentleman with startling blue eyes.

He was dressed in a dark suit, a blue tie, and a tan trench coat. He stared wildly at dean.

"Castiel!" Gabriel cheered, "You made it! Welcome to the party!"

"Castiel, you look so young, and not scarred by everything you've been through." Sam whispered.

"Who the hell is this." Dean frustratedly asked.

END!

Sorry It took so Long! Also sorry its so short!

But really wanted to get this out.

I'm starting school in about a week so i'm going to try to get Chapter 5 out before then.

Again sorry it took this long. I'm going to try to be better.

See you all next time!

Much love,

Booky.


	7. Chapter 5: Meet your Angel, Dean

HEY EVERYONE!

Sorry about the delay. I meant to give this to you for Christmas, but as you can see that didn't happen. But it's finally out and I can proudly say that I am working on chapter 6. I didn't like my old chapter six so I decided after I got chapter 5 out I was going to re-write it. but it'll hopefully be out within the next couple weeks. And every writer has to have one so I'm going to do a Valentine's chapter as well. because cliche.

ANYWAY. Please enjoy!

Chapter 5

Rewind

Then

"Who the hell is this." Dean asked

NOW

"Gabriel! Who the fuck is this?!" Dean demanded.

"Dean. It's another angel." Sam Said trying to calm his brother, "His name is Castiel."

"Don't speak my name, abomination. You have no right to speak my name."

Dean shuddered. Then realized what the so-called _angel_ called his brother.

"How DARE you. You have no clue who my brother is. You have no right to call him anything."

"I am an _angel, _Dean Winchester. I can call _him_" Castiel pointed at Sam, " whatever I want."

"That's not house things work in my house Cassie." Gabriel said with a clipped tone, golden eyes shining with rage.

Castle barely gave Gabriel a look.

_'Are you hiding your grace?' _ Sam thought at Gabriel.

_'Yup. He may be my younger brother but that gives him no right to speak to my mate like that.' _ Gabriel thought back.

Sam glowed with pleasure at being called Gabriel's mate.

"Guys, its ok." Sam said, "I understand where Castiel is coming from." Gabriel noticed Sam's understanding smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Really, Sam. Is it?" Gabriel asked looking at Sam.

"It's fine, Gabriel. I promi-" Sam was interrupted by Castiel.

"Gabriel?" Castiel said, finally looking at Gabriel, "You're alive! I should return to heaven and tell the others!"

"Hey now. Who, exactly, is the messenger of God?" Gabriel snarked.

"You are." said Castiel, looking reprimanded.

"Good boy. Now we are all going to sit down and talk, peacefully, over coffee and snacks. And if I hear any name calling from any of you I'm bringing out punishment." Gabriel said as he lifted a hand to snap.

End- FOR NOW


End file.
